Solid state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. For example, solid state lighting panels including arrays of solid state light emitting devices have been used as direct illumination sources, for example, in architectural and/or accent lighting. A solid state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs may include, for example, inorganic LEDs that include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs) that include organic light emission layers.
In illumination applications, it is often desirable to adjust one or more attributes of an LED that is part of a lighting apparatus. For example, it may be desirable to adjust such attributes as the luminance, chromanicity, and/or color point of an LED.